1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer wall cap system and more particularly pertains to providing safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dryer venting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dryer venting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of venting clothes dryers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dryer wall cap system that allows safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers.
In this respect, the dryer wall cap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dryer wall cap system which can be used for safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dryer venting systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved dryer wall cap system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved dryer wall cap system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vertical wall having a rectangular opening with a vertical stud there adjacent. The wall has an interior surface and an exterior surface.
An intermediate assembly is next provided. The intermediate assembly has a vertical plate positionable in contact with the exterior surface of the wall with a rectangular opening aligned with the rectangular opening of the wall. The vertical plate has nail apertures for attachment to the stud. The intermediate assembly has a container with side walls and an arcuate rear wall. The container has a horizontal upper wall extending rearwardly from the opening of the plate. The upper wall has parallel side edges rearwardly and a semicircular edge forwardly.
Next provided is a securement frame. The securement frame has a forward periphery positionable in contact with the exterior surface of the wall adjacent to the opening in the wall with a rearward projection removably positioned within the opening in the plate.
A tube assembly is next provided. The tube assembly includes an upper tube positionable above the upper wall. The tube assembly also has a lower tube coaxial with the upper tube and positionable below the upper wall. The tube assembly has two parallel plates adjacent the upper and lower tubes. The two parallel plates include an upper plate extending rearwardly in contact with the upper surface of the horizontal plate and a lower plate with an arcuate portion extending forwardly and a rectangular portion extending rearwardly in contact with the lower surface of the horizontal plate.
Next, a flexible tube is provided. The flexible tube is coupled to the upper tube for venting the contents of a clothes dryer to the outside.
Lastly, a flexible tube is coupled to the lower tube for receiving the exhaust of a clothes dryer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dryer wall cap system which has all of the advantages of the prior art dryer venting systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dryer wall cap system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dryer wall cap system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dryer wall cap system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such dryer wall cap system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a dryer wall cap system for safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dryer wall cap system having an intermediate assembly with a vertical plate with a rectangular opening. The intermediate assembly has a container with side walls and a rear wall and a horizontal upper wall. The upper wall has parallel side edges rearwardly and a semicircular edge forwardly. A securement frame has a forward periphery with a rearward projection removably positioned within the opening in the plate. A tube assembly includes an upper tube positionable above the upper wall and a lower tube coaxial with the upper tube and positionable below the upper wall.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.